cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997 series)
Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV series; 1997 - 2003) Plot Summary A young girl, destined to slay vampires, demons and other infernal creatures,deals with her life fighting evil, with the help of her friends. Male Deaths: *Eric Balfour (Episode 1.02: The Harvest) *Jason Behr (Episode 2.07: Lie To Me) *Gil Birmingham (Episode 2.04: Inca Mummy Girl) *Nicholas Brendon (Episode 3.09: The Wish, Episode 4.22: Restless) *David Boreanaz (Episode 2.13 Surprise, Ep 2.21 Becoming (1), Ep 2.22 Becoming (2), Ep 3.9 The Wish) *Adam Busch (Episode 6.20: Villains) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 2.04: Inca Mummy Girl) *Michael Cudlitz (Episode 3.13: The Zeppo) *Mark Deakins (Episode 1.08: I, Robot... You, Jane) *Edward Edwards (Episode 3.10: Amends) *Andrew J. Ferchland (Episode 1.05: Never Kill a Boy on the First Date) *Nathan Fillion (Episode 7.22: Chosen) *K. Todd Freeman (Episode 3.15: Consequences) *Joel Grey (Episode 5.22: The Gift) *Carmine Giovinazzo (Episode 1.01 Welcome to the Hellmouth) *Christopher Gorham (Episode 2.19 I Only have Eyes for you) *Harry Groener (Episode 3.22: Graduation Day part 2) *Scott Gurney (Episode 1.12: Prophecy Girl - Kevin) *David Haydn-Jones (Episode 3.12: Helpless) *Darin Heames (Episode 3.13: The Zeppo) *Richard Herd (Episode 2.18 Killed by Death) *John Michael Herndon (Episode 5.16: The Body) *George Hertzberg (Episode 4.21 Primeval) *Ravil Isyanov (Episode 5.05 No Place Like Home) *Samuel Jacobs (Episode 2.04: Inca Mummy Girl) *Teddy Lane Jr. (Episode 1.02: The Harvest) *J. Patrick Lawlor (Episode 1.01 Welcome to the Hellmouth) *Ken Lerner (Episode 1.06: The Pack) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 1.08: I, Robot... You, Jane) *James Marsters (Episode 5.07 Fool for Love, Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Geoff Meed (Episode 1.05 Never Kill a Boy on the First Date) *Mark Metcalf (Episode 1.12 Prophecy Girl - The Master) *William Monaghan (Episode 1.04 Teacher's Pet) *Ingo Neuhaus (Episode 2.02: Some Assembly Required - Darryl Epps) *Jamison Ryan (Episode 1.08: I, Robot... You, Jane - Fritz) *John Ritter (Episode 2.11 Ted) *Leonard Roberts (Episode 4.21 Primeval) *Channon Roe (Episode 3.13 The Zeppo) *Wayne Sable (Episode 4.10 Hush) *Armin Shimerman (Episode 3.22 Graduation Day part 2) *James Stephens (Episode 1.06: The Pack - Dr. Weirick) *Danny Strong (Episode 7.07 Conversations with Dead People) *Brian Thompson (Episode 1.02 The Harvest, Episode 2.14 Innocence) *Charlie Weber (Episode 5.22 The Gift) *Charles Wesley (Episode 1.07: Angel) *Brian J. Williams (Episode 1.04 Teacher's Pet) *Wade Williams (Episode 5.20 Spiral) *Harris Yulin (Episode 7.09 Never Leave Me) Female Deaths: *Ashanti (Episode 7.14 First Date) *Rachael Bella (Episode 7.1 Lessions) *Amber Benson (Episode 6.19 Seeing Red) *Julie Benz (Episode 1.07: Angel) *Patricia Bethune (Episode 2.9 What's My Line Part 1) *Deborah Brown (Episode 1.2 The Harvest) *Clara Bryant (Episode 7.18 Dirty Girls) *Charisma Carpenter (Episode 3.9 The Wish) *Emma Caulfield (Episode 6.16 Hell's Bells, Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Ara Celi (Episode 2.04: Inca Mummy Girl) *Sophia Crawford (Episode 2.21 Becoming Part 1) *Lindsay Crouse (Episode 4.3 The I in Team, Ep 4.21 Primeval) *Courtnee Draper (Episode 7.10 Bring on the Night) *Margaret Easley (Episode 4.08 Pangs) *Amelinda Embry (Episode 6.13 Dead Things) *Lee Everett (Episode 3.05: Homecoming) *Conchata Ferrell (Episode 2.20 Go Fish) *Miriam Flynn (Episode 2.19 I Only Have Eyes for You) *Cindy Folkerson (Episode 2.21 Becoming Part 1) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (Episode 1.12 and others) *Megan Gray (Episode 3.16 Doppelgangland, Ep 5.8 Shadow) *Sarah Hagan (Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Alyson Hannigan (Episode 3.09 The Wish, Ep 3.16 Doppelgangland, Ep 4.16 Who Are You?, Ep 4.22 Restless) *Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy (Episode 3.10 Amends) *Alexandra Johnes (Episode 2.03: School Hard) *Clare Kramer (Episode 5.22 The Gift) *Suzanne Krull (Episode 3.08 Lover’s Walk) *Robia LaMorte (Episode 2.17: Passion) *Bianca Lawson (Episode 2.21 Becoming (1)) *Nancy Lenehan (Episode 3.02: Dead Man’s Party) *Ming Liu (Episode 5.07 Fool for Love) *Carla Madden (Episode 2.14 Innocence) *Mercedes McNab (Episode 3.22 Graduation Day: Part 2) *Paige Moss (Episode 4.06 Wild at Heart) *Mariah O'Brien (Episode 3.09 The Wish) *Megahn Perry (Episode 2.15 Phases) *Kali Rocha (Episode 7.05 Selfless) *Meredith Salenger (Episode 2.19 I Only Have Eyes for you) *Serena Scott Thomas (Episode 3.7 Revelations) *Amelinda Smith (Episode 6.13 Dead Things) *Kristine Sutherland (Episode 5.15 I was Made to Love You, Episode 5.16 The Body) *Michelle Trachtenberg (Episode 5.21 The Weight of the World) *Musetta Vander (Episode 1.4 Teacher's Pet) *April Weeden-Washington (Episode 5.7 Fool for Love) *Danielle Weeks (Episode 3.4 Beauty and the Beasts) *Kerry Zook (Episode 1.2 The Harvest) Gallery Conchataferrell.jpg|Conchata Ferrell Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV series debuts Category:2003 TV series endings Category:WB TV series Category:UPN TV series Category:Action Category:Horror Category:TV series by 20th Century Fox Category:TV series based on films Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:AFI Award Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Winners